Secrets, Rumors, Romance and Danger
by Potterlover425
Summary: Sirius Black had kids of his own, Juliet, Demetrius, Nicholas, Lily, Thomas, and Andromeda. Lily become friends with Harry Ron and Hermione and she gets tied up in all of the fun, action, and danger that they get into.


Back when The marauders went to Hogwarts (the marauders are, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black.) Sirius had a girlfriend named Jane during Hogwarts years Jane got pregnant at age 15 and they had a child named Juliet. Both of them graduated Hogwarts. Not to long after they graduated they got married and Jane had twin boys Nicolas and Demetrius and 2 years after that they had another set of twins Lily and Thomas and 2 years after that they had their last child Andromeda.

A few months after Andromeda was born Sirius went out to find Pettigrew, because he was the real reason James and Lily were dead, but in the process Pettigrew killed 12 or 13 mugggles and when Sirius tried to kill him he only cut off one of Pettigrew's fingers and Pettigrew changed into a rat and lived in the sewers until he was found by the Weasely's and became Scabbers. Sirius Black was then sent of to Askaban prison for the crime he was framed for.

Jane was left with six children to care for on her own. Shortly after her husband was sent to prison she lost her job at the ministry, because the minister and other ministry officials thought she was a suspect in the crime and help Black kill Pettigrew. So Jane packed up her family and stuff and moved away without any one knowing. She used memory charm to wipe/modify her children's memory of their father (they believed he was a muggle who got into a car accident where he got hit by a train.) and the events previous to Pettigrew's "murder". The children never recall ever living in England they just know that they were born there into a wizarding family. The Blacks lived in Maine for about four years before moving back to their farmhouse in England. While in Maine, Jane changed her last name and her children's names from Black to Parker. So the children and Jane could remain under the radar at the ministry and at school.

The Parker children went to a muggle school because their mother thought it would give them more logic, knowledge, experience of school life, to socialize with kids their age and to get them out of the house, but really she didn't want anyone to suspect who they were. Back in England Lily, Andy and Thomas attended the same school that Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley went to but Lily was never in the same class as him nor did she ever see him. On the train to Hogwarts Lily introduced herself to Harry and Ron and they became best friends, she also befriends Hermione before Harry and Ron did and eventually all four of them become best friends. She gets sorted into Gryffindor house. Lily gets tied up in all of the events Harry Ron and Hermione go through 1st and 2nd year, and in her second year she gets petrified because she was with Hermione when she got petrified and she was looking in the mirror the same time the basilisk attacked Hermione and Penelope Clearwater. I start my little fanfiction story in Harry's mid third year just letting you all know.

In the summer between 2nd and 3rd year Lily is in her house ransacking some old boxes in her attic while her mom is at work and she finds pictures of her as a baby and some old family portraits and she comes across a man who seemed familiar to Lily but it was very vague she went to Jane to ask who the man was and she said that's their father, Sirius Black and she explained everything to her about their mom moving to the U.S for 5 years and moving back. Lily then explained it to the rest of her siblings . Then they got the surprise that Sirius escaped. Jane told her kids to not tell anyone this and to not draw to much attention to themselves or they might recognize them since they hadn't changed much in their appearances when the were 3, 5 and 7.

Lily is described as having a slightly round face a small nose, freckles, pale blue eyes, a slim figure and straight, soft, and thick brown hair but she is really pretty More similar to her mother. She is described to be very sweet and loyal to her friends, she doesn't back down from a challenge and she plays on the Gryffindor Quidditch team in her 3rd year as a chaser. Lily has a good sense of humor and she tends to laugh a lot. She is very family-oriented.

Thomas looks practically identical to Lily except he's more built. Thomas is into the same things as his sister, but he has different friends, and he's better Quidditch player than she is, Thomas is sorted into Gryffindor house like his other siblings.

Demetrius(Dem) and Nicholas are identical so they often confuse there mom with their identity, the both have nice dark black hair the look much like their dad Sirius Black. They are both Gryffindors who are pranksters like Fred and George the two team up with Fred and George and Lee Jordan with the pranking the stealing and the getting in trouble with Mr. Flich and the other teachers The also were on the Qudditch team as chasers.

Juliet (Jules) is an overall flirt, she a heart breaker and she looks much like her grandmother according to Jane. Juliet always wanted to be a star for some reason. She will go out with anyone who she finds cute or interesting. Jules has long dark brown sleek, curly hair and a nice girlish figure and an overall sexy appearance. Lily often calls her a boy crusher for her past of crushing boys hearts after she dumps them. She too was on the Quddditch team for two years but then quit after she fell of a broom fifth year.

Andromeda is the black sheep of the family she looks similar to Lily in appearance but unlike her family she has light blond hair which according to her older brothers call her odd ball due to the fact that she is the complete opposite of everyone else in the family. She lacks the family athleticism, and peruses a more musical background in singing and guitar. She was sorted into Ravenclaw house. She joins the Hogwarts choir.


End file.
